durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Afscheid
Afscheid Myuu's POV. Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een heel goede bekende, ik ben zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hem te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... Meteen open ik mijn ogen en zucht. Weer die nachtmerrie. Ik dacht nu echt dat het ging stoppen. Ik zucht en staar voor me uit. Ik voel me leeg en helemaal uitgeput. Zoals gewoonlijk begon de droom altijd met mij en... Shizuo. Ik kan mijn lip voelen trillen en tranen vormen zich in mijn ogen. Het was nu al twee dagen geleden wanneer Shizuo en ik elkaar voor het laatst zagen. Sindsdien ben ik niet meer buiten geweest. Ha, ik ben zelfs niet meer uit mijn bed geweest! Het enige wat ik kan doen, is staren. Staren naar mijn plafond. En elke keer als ik genoeg puf heb, ga ik mezelf in de spiegel van mijn kamer bekijken en elke keer schrik ik een beetje van mezelf. Mijn ogen zijn dof, mijn pupillen onzichtbaar; levenloos. Mijn huid is zo wit als een blad papier. Alleen zwarte kringen rond mijn ogen, door de slapeloze nachten, tonen een vorm van leven op mijn gezicht. Mijn haar is vettig en is nu een soort kersenrood in plaats van vuurrood. Ook zie ik er een beetje magerder uit door niks te eten. Met een diepe zucht sluit ik mijn ogen weer en leg me zachtjes neer op mijn matras, mijn beenderen kunnen nu een hard impact niet veroorloven. Maar dan vraag ik me af: Wanneer had ik mezelf rechtgezet? Ach, boeit me niet. Niks boeit me meer. En hetgene waar ik het meeste om gaf, haat me nuthumb|Elke dag komt hij aan me vragen hoe het met me gaat.. Al wenend grom ik. Het komt allemaal door hem! Allemaal door hem! De reden dat ik niet kan slapen, niet kan eten, niks kan doen, niks... Is hij! Hij is de reden! Elke nacht zou ik mezelf in slaap huilen en zou ik Seiji ongerust maken. Elke dag komt hij aankloppen om te vragen hoe het met me gaat. Ik doe niet eens moeiet om het hem te vertellen. Want, hoe zou hij me nu kunnen begrijpen? Hij heeft een vriendin die gek op hem is en hem maar niet alleen kan laten. Ik denk dat dat de reden is waarom ik haar zo niet mag, buiten het feit dat ze psychisch gestoord is. Misschien verracht ik haar zo omdat haar leven zo perfect is. Ze is mooi, ze kan met mensen omgaan zonder boos te worden en hen pijn te doen, ze is aardig, waarschijnlijk ook slim, heeft een fantastische toekomst voor zich en heeft ene vriendje die echt van haar houdt. Misschien is het daarom... Of het feit dat dat wijf psychisch gestoord is! Maar ach, ik denk meer het eerste. Ze heeft ook zoveel geluk in het leven samen met Seiji. Zelfs Namie heeft het beter dan mij, afgezien dat ik een betere job heb en meer verdien. Zij heeft ook nog steeds een kans op geluk. Ik niet. Mijn kans werd aan me aangeboden, maar werd ruw afgenomen en geboden aan een ander. Een gevoel van haat en jaloezie kriebelt in mijn buik wanneer ik terug denk aan die... die... Vorona. Ugh. Ik kan zelfs niet denken aan haar naam zonder walging te voelen. Huh. Rustig draai ik me om en leg me op mijn zij. Maar ik snap wel wat Shizuo in haar ziet. Ze is mooi, blond, is zo te zien niet bang van zijn kracht en heeft waarschijnlijk een prachtig karakter. In twee woorden: De perfecte vrouw. Tegenover haar, wat ben ik? Met mijn stomme zelfbeheersingsproblemen, snel werkende jaloezie en lelijke rode haren. En ik ben dik ook nog! Zachtjes en moeilijk zucht ik en laat mijn tranen vallen op het laken. Waarom Shizuo? Waarom doe je me dit aan? Heel langzaam reik ik met mijn hand naar de rode plek op mijn wang; de plek waar hij me geslagen heeft. Zijn handafdruk is nog zichtbaar en het maakt me nog lelijker dan eerst. Maar dan heb ik tenminste een aandenken aan hem. Met tranen, die nu stromen over mijn wangen, krimp ik ineen en vorm een balletje. Wie had er ooit gedacht dat liefde zo'n pijn kon doen? "Myuu?" ik hoor een zachte stem en een geklop op de deur. Ik kreun uit irritatie. Ik ben veel te moe nu. Dus besluit ik maar om de stem gewoon te negeren. "Myuu?" deze keer klinkt de stem en het geklop luider en weer kreun ik uit irritatie. Geïrriteerd zet ik mezelf rustig recht en staar moordlustig naar de deur; hopend dat het in brand schiet en de persoon achter de deur een hartaanval laat krijgen. "Ja?!" als de deur geopent wordt, bemerk ik dat het Seiji is die achter de deur staat. Daardoor knars ik mijn tanden en dat irriteert me nog erger. Want hij weet dat ik niet gestoord wil worden. "Wat is er Seiji? Laat het maar belangrijk zijn." en als hij de deur wijder opent, bemerk ik dat hij niet alleen is. Er staat nog iemand achter hem. Maar vanaf mijn positie kan ik niet zien wie het is. "Er is hier iemand voor je." en als de persoon dichterbij komt, kan ik zien wie hij is. "Namie?" zoals haar arrogante zelf stapt ze de kamer binnen en stopt voor mijn bed; armen gekruisd. "Wat doe jij hier?" ik probeer mijn stem zo boos te laten klinken, maar in plaats daarvan klinkt het schor. Daardoor grinnikt ze. Wat is er zo grappig? Wat is dat kind haar probleem hier eigenlijk? "Het is niet dat ik hier vrijwillig ben voor jou. Maar het moest of anders kreeg ik niet thumb|Hoe durft ze mijn beste vriendin een sl*erie te noemen?!betaald." huh? Verbaasdheid staat waarschijnlijk over mijn gezicht geschreven want ik snap helemaal niets van wat ze zegt. Of anders krijgt ze niet betaald? Wat bedoelt ze daar nou mee? "Of anders krijg je niet betaald? Wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee, Namie?" ik probeer haar naam zo giftig mogelijk uit te spreken, maar dat gaat niet zo simpel. Weer grinnikt ze en weer vraag ik me af wat haar probleem is. "Kijk, die sl*erie van een vriendin van je, Tsuki, heeft verteld tegen Izaya over Shizuo en dat boeide Izaya helemaal niet, maar omdat Tsuki er zo van streek zag daardoor, heeft hij tegen haar gezegd dat hij het aan jou zou vertellen. En dus heeft hij tegen mij gezegd dat ik dat moest doen. Eerst weigerde ik, maar toen zei hij dat hij me anders niet ging betalen, dus deed ik het toch maar en ben naar hier gekomen. De rest weet je ondertussen al." oké, er zijn dus twee dingen van wat ze zei dat me echt verwart. Ten eerste is er: Hoe durft ze mijn beste vriendin een sloerie te noemen?! Ten tweede: Wat deed Tsuki bij Izaya? Ik bedoel: Ze mag gaan en staan waar ze maar wilt, maar aangezien de vete die tussen Izaya en haar broer bestaat, had ik niet verwacht dat ze, nou ja, met hem zou omgaan. En waarom zou het Izaya schelen in de eerste plaats dat Tsuki van streek is? Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand? "Hoe bedoel je je moest het van Izaya?" even kijkt ze me met een spottende blik aan en ik trek een wenkbrauw op. En dan plots begint ze te grinniken. Ik frons. Wat is er mis met haar? "Weet je het dan nog niet? Aangezien jij Tsuki's beste vriendin bent, had ik verwacht dat ze het je als eerste had verteld." weer frons ik. "Als eerst wat had verteld?" nu begint Namie te lachen en ik begin me echt af te vragen over haar gezondheid. Want dit is echt niet normaal meer. Ik denk dat ze zichzelf echt eens moet laten testen. Ik wist al lang dat ze gestoord is, maar zo gestorod. Nu-uh. Ze moet zich echt laten testen. "Oh, Myuu toch. Domme, domme Myuu toch." ik grom, maar door mijn dorge keel klinkt het een beetje schor. "Heb je nou echt niks door? Tsuki en Izaya zijn een setje!" mijn ogen wijden zich. Tsuki en Izaya zijn... en setje? Waarschijnlijk kijk ik haar aan met een belachelijke uitdrukking, want Namie lacht nog luider. Snel schud ik mijn hoofd om mijn gedachten een beetje op orde te krijgen. Oké, dus Izaya en Tsuki zijn een koppel? Hoe raar het ook klinkt, ik had het soort van verwacht. En ik weet niet hoe, maar waarschijnlijk omdat het ook wel te verwachten was. Tsuki haar broer wordt gezien als een monster en Izaya is ook een monster -ja, ik heb veel over hem gehoord en hoe hij mensen hun levens verpest enzovoort, echt monsterlijk-, dus het was te verwachten dat op een bepaald moment ze toch wel eens met elkaar overeen moesten komen. En Tsuki is een hulpsteun daarvoor. Dat is natuurlijk maar een theorie voor het onmogelijke, maar als ik mijn mening zou mogen geven. Vind ik dat ze eigenlijk wel bij elkaar passen. Tsuki haat mensen en Izaya is dol op ze. Raar, maar je weet wat ze zeggen: Tegenpolen trekken elkaar aan. Heh, maar dan is er nog iets wat Namie zei dat door drong. "Over Shizuo? Wat is er met Shizuo?" even voel ik een steek door mijn hart gaan wanneer ik zijn naam zeg. Het doet pijn. "Ja, Tsuki was van streek omdat Shizuo zo depressief deed. Hij gaat niet meer naar zijn werk, eet niet meer, drinkt niet meer. Hij slaapt zelfs niet meer. Hij is een wrak." ik slik en kijk naar beneden. Mijn hart zinkt als ik hoor hoe slecht het gaat met Shizuo. Maar een duister stemmetje in mijn hoofd vraagt zich wat het met mij te maken heeft. "En wat heeft dat met mij te maken? Waarom zou ik dat moeten weten?" omdat je van hem houdt. Tche, hou je kop. Even trekt Namie een wenkbrauw op en tch-ed dan. "Omdat het door jou komt, jij oen." huh. Natuurlijk komt het niet door mij. Onnozel wijf. "Ja, vast. Dag Namie." ik zie dat haar wenkbrauw een zenuwtrekje heeft en ik trek me er niks van aan. Moet dat mij soms boeien, of zo? "Ik ben serieus bezig, Myuu." ik rol mijn ogen. "Dag, Namie." natuurlijk geloof ik haar niet. Waarschijnlijk is het gewoon dat die ene Vorona het met hem heeft uitgemaakt toen hij achter me aankwam. Goed, hij mag pijn voelen. Dat is... Goed? Nog eens hoor ik Namie 'tche'gen. "Blinde kip." ik frons terwijl ik haar zie verdwijnen door de deur. Blinde kip? Wat bedoelt ze daar nu weer mee? "Weet je zeker dat het gaat?" ik rol mijn ogen. Nu is het al de veertiende keer dat ik die vraag hoor van Seiji. Maar ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Al twee dagen lang ben ik een wrak en nu opeens ben ik bereid om naar Tsuki te gaan. Heh. Waarschijnlijk verwart hem dat erg. Maar het komt gewoon door het gesprek met Namie. Daardoor heb ik nu genoeg energie om naar Tsuki te gaan. "Ja, Seiji. Voor de veertiende keer. Het gaat goed." verzeker ik hem terwijl ik mijn schoenen aantrek. Seiji zucht. "Oké, oké. Maar zorg er wel voor dat je veilig terugkomt, oké?" zachtjes knik ik voordat ik mijn jas en sleutels, die Seiji eigenlijk voor niks heeft bijgemaakt, grijp en de deur uit ga. "Tot straks." ik wacht niet eens op zijn antwoord en sluit de deur meteen. Wanneer ik een stap buiten zet, voel ik de wind tegen mijn gezicht blazen en zucht uit genoegen. Het was al twee dagen geleden dat ik nog buiten ben geweest en het voelt zo verluchtend om terug frisse wind tegen mijn gezicht te voelen. Het voelt bevrijdend. Met nog een zucht loop ik de trappen af en wandel over straat. Er zijn twee redenen dat ik naar Tsuki ga vandaag: #Ze moet me wel bevestigen over dat van haar en Izaya, over dat koppeltje zijn zo. #Ik moet haar nog vertellen dat ik morgen vertrek naar Amerika. Hm. Ik hoop dat ze het goed gaat nemen, eh. Ze is mijn enige beste vriendin. Eigenlijk zelfs mijn enige vriendin, eh. Plotseling blaast er een windvlaag in de straten van Ikebukuro en alle mensen beschermen hun gezicht tegen de wind. Behalve ik. Integendeel tot de andere laat ik de wind tegen mijn gezicht blazen. De frisse lucht brengt nog wat leven tot mijn dode gezicht. Het voelt fantastisch. Als de wind harder blaast en duwt het mijn plakkerige haren uit mijn gezicht. Uit genoegen zucht ik weer. Op dit ogenblik voel ik me in sirene. Maar dan... "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" alle mensen kreunen uit frustratie en deinsen direct naar opzij om plaats te maken voor Izaya, die net de straat komt ingelopen. Ik, daarentegen, blijf roerloos staan. Ik ben versteend op het ogenblik dat ik zijn stem hoorde. Maar als ik Shizuo's voetstappen -ja, ik kan de zijne onderscheiden met die van Izaya- hoor, beweegt mijn lichaam automatisch. Meteen deins ik opzij, draai ik me om zodat ik de muur bekijk en verberg mijn haren en gezicht in mijn kap. Ik kan Shizuo horen voorbij rennen. "KOM HIER JIJ VLO!!! JE BLIJFT VAN MIJN ZUSJE AF!!! IK VERMOORD JE!!!" ha! Waarschijnlijk is Shizuo er achter gekomen. Ik hoop dat je het overleeft Izaya. Als ik zeker ben dat Izaya en Shizuo de straat uit zijn, draai ik me weer om en ren -voor de zekerheid- richting Tsuki's appartement. En uiteindelijk kom ik daar aan. Eerst kom ik even op adem voordat ik bij haar aanbel. Direct neemt ze op. "Ja?" haar stem klinkt een beetje hopend, waarschijnlijk hoopt ze dat het Izaya is, eh. "Tsuki-chan, ik ben het Myuu." even is het stil aan de andere kant en paniek kriebelt in mijn buik. Is ze nu soms boos op me? Of mag ik soms niet meer binnen? Maar die pessimistische gedachten verdwijnen meteen door haar antwoord. "Ah, Myuu! Kom binnen!" als ik een bieb hoor, doe ik de deur open en ren bijna de trappen op. Het is gewoon al lang geleden dat ik haar gezien heb. Als ik op de deur klop, doet ze direct open en meteen knuffel ik haar. Veel te lang geleden. Ze knuffelt me terug en ik glimlach. Het zijn misschien maar twee dagen, maar het leken wel twee jaren. "Kom binnen, Myuu." ze verbreekt de knuffel en trekt me mee naar binnen. Snel doe ik achter me de deur dicht voordat ze me naar de zetel heeft kunnen trekken. Te samen ploffen we neer en glimlachen. Opeens voel ik iets raars in mijn maag kriebelen. thumb|251px|Tsuki-chan is bezorgd om me."Zo..." ik glimlach breder en heb de neiging om te lachen. Waarom weet ik niet. "Zoooo..." ik snap zelf niet waarom ik de 'o' zo lang uitruk. "Je bent een setje met Izaya, niet?" ik zie haar wangen lichtjes rood worden en beschaamd krabt ze met haar vinger op haar wang. "Eh..." en dan barst ik gewoon uit. Tsuki's ogen wijden zich en kijken me verbaasd aan. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik kan gewoon niet stoppen... met lachen. En haar gezichtsuitdrukking helpt niet echt. "Is dat niet fantastisch?! Alles is zo fantastisch!!" ik blijf maar door lachen en ik vraag me af waar mijn gezond verstand naartoe is gegaan. Want ik kan hem even niet vinden. "Myuu, gaat het wel met je?" de moederlijke bezorgdheid in haar stem is te horen en het raakt me dat ze om me geeft, maar ik kan maar niet stoppen met lachen! "Of alles goed met me gaat?! Natuurlijk gaat alles niet goed!! Ik kan niet eten, niet drinken, niet slapen, niks!! Helemaal niks!! Shizuo haat me en ik vertrek morgen naar Amerika!! Wat is het leven toch fantastisch!!" ik zie haar ogen wijden en daardoor moet ik gewoon nog harder lachen. "Je wat?!!" mijn buik begint pijn te doen, maar daar trek ik me niks van aan. Ik kan gewoon maar niet stoppen met lachen. Door het lachen heen bemerk ik dat Tsuki recht staat en naar de keuken toe stapt. "Tsuki-chaaaaaan, laat me niet alleen~!! Ik voel me zo eenzaam~!!" wat heb ik toch?! Stop met lachen! Stop met lachen!! Na ene minuutje of twee verschijnt Tsuki weer vanuit de keuken met een sandwish en een glaasje water. "Ah, Tsuki-chaaaaan, je bent er weer~!!" ze kijkt me serieus aan terwijl ze weer naast me gaat zitten en geeft me de sandwish en het glaasje water. "Eet en drink." is al wat ze me beveelt en ik grinnik. "Tsuki-chaaaaan, dank je wel, maar ik heb geen honger." nu kijkt ze me boos aan en ik moet daar gewoon harder om lachen. "Eet. En. Drink!." snel knik ik en begin te eten. Telkens als ik een hap neem van de sandwish of een slok neem van het water voel ik dat ik kalmer wordt en bemerk dat ik geen behoefte meer heb om te lachen. Nu heb ik eigenlijk meer zin om te huilen voor de één of andere reden. "Dank je wel, Tsuki-chan." ze glimlacht naar me. "Geen probleem." ze zet zich goed en kijkt me weer aan, serieus nu. "Vertel me nu eens over dat van 'morgen naar Amerika gaan'." eerst neem ik nog een diepe zucht voordat ik haar vertel over mijn baan, vakantie en over dat ik morgen terug moet gaan voor mijn praktijk in Amerika. Haar ogen wijden zich. "Dus morgen vertrek je naar Amerika en komt dan niet meer terug?" ik knik en voel mijn lip trillen. En plotseling barst ik in tranen uit. Meteen omarmt Tsuki me en wiegt me heen en weer. "Het komt allemaal goed. Alles komt goed." blijft ze herhalen als een mantra en ik knijp mijn ogen dicht terwijl ik haar woorden herhaal in mijn hoofd. Het komt allemaal goed. Alles komt goed... Met mijn hoofd naar beneden wandel ik door de regen die valt in Ikebukuro. Het is vandaag zo ver. Vandaag is de dag. De dag dat ik vertrek naar Amerika. Zachtjes zucht ik en hef mijn hoofd dan op. Gisteren heb ik afscheid genomen van Tsuki. Ze heeft me haar gsm-nummer gegeven en verteld dat ik haar elke dag moest bellen. Dat heb ik haar ook beloofd. Voor ik vertrok heb ik haar gezegd dat ze tegen Shizuo moest zeggen dat het me speet en vaarwel. Ze heeft beloofd dat ze het ging vertellen en natuurlijk vertrouw ik haar. Toen ik vertro, ben ik Izaya tegengekomen op straat en heb hem mijn excuses aangeboden en vaarwel gezegd. Daarna ben ik direct weggegaan, want ik wilde Shizuo niet zien. Dus ben ik naar het centrum gegaan, naar Simon. Hem heb ik ook vaarwel gezegd, in het Russisch, eh. Hij heeft me gezegd dat wanneer ik naar Rusland ga, ik moest gaan vragen achter Simon Brezhnev. Dat heb ik hem beloofd en ben daarna weggegaan. Naar huis. Omdat ik toch niks bij had, moest ik ook niks inpakken. Dus ben ik direct in mijn bed gekropen. Deze ochtend heeft Seiji me een ontbijt gemaakt en Namie was ook gekomen. Wat me erg verbaasde. Samen hebben we ontbeten en daarna heeft Namie zich verontschuldigd voor al die jaren en heeft me omhelsd. Het schokeerde me, maar ik heb haar vergeven en terug omhelsd. Ook Seiji heb ik omhelsd en hij beloofde me dat hij later terug naar school ging. Ik was blij met dat nieuws en vertelde hem dat hij goed voor Mika moest zorgen en haar de groeten moest doen. Dan ben ik vertrokken en dat is waar we komen op dit moment. Ik bemerk dat ik al ben aangekomen aan het metrostation. Met een zucht ga ik naar beneden, koop een ticket en ga naar de trein. Als ik naar mijn trein stap, bemerk ik het bord met 'Vaarwel en kom gauw nog eens terug naar Ikebukuro.'. Zachtjes glimlach ik bedroefd en wandel verder. Net nog heb ik mijn trein gehaald. Met mijn hoofd tegen de ruit van de trein zie ik het landschap voorbij zoefen en zucht als ik aankom bij het vliegveld. Als ik uitstap, hoor ik direct het geluid van vliegtuigen die stijgen en dalen. Even sta ik daar en aanschouw hoe een horde vol mensen me voorbij wandelen. Even kijk ik achter me; hopend. Maar als ik niemand bekend zie, zucht ik en kijk vooruit. Op een rustig tempo wandel ik naar boven en ga naar de balie. Als ik mijn kaartje betaald heb, ga ik zitten op een bankje en kijk naar de uren. De eerste vlucht naar Amerika is over tien minuten, he. Nog eens kijk ik naar de ingang van de metro; hopend. Weer niemand. Zelf snap ik ook niet wat ik verwacht. Waarschijnlijk verwacht ik dat Shizuo naar me toe komt om me tegen te houden en niet naar Amerika te gaan. Maar ik hoop te veel. En als hij dat toch zou doen, moet ik toch naar Amerika. Zo is het gewoon. Met een zucht sta ik op en maak me een weg naar de beveiliging. Voor de controle. En dan gebeurt er een wonder. "Myuu!" even sta ik stil en schud dan mijn hoofd. Nee, het is gewoon mijn verbeelding. "Myuu!" hoor ik weer en deze keer draai ik me om. Met grote ogen kijk ik hoe Shizuo naar me toe rent, terwijl hij alle mensen opzij duwt, en voor me stopt; al hijgend. Na een poosje staat hij goed recht en kijkt me aan. Schok is al wat er te lezen is op mijn gezicht. "Sh-Shizuo? Wat doe jij hier?" hij glimlacht zachtjes naar me en houd mijn handen vast. Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel bij de aanraking. "Myuu..." mompelt hij zachtjes en mijn brein is pudding bij de zoete klank van zijn stem. Hoe kan hij nog steeds zoveel effect op me hebben? "Weet je... Woorden zijn nooit echt mijn ding geweest. Daarom uit ik mezelf in acties, zoals met mijn haat voor Izaya, snap je?" ik knik als begrip. Wat probeert hij hiermee te zeggen? "Maar bij jou gaat dat niet. Hoeveel acties ik ook onderneem, je blijkt het maar niet te snappen. Het is zo frustrerend en dus moet ik het maar in woorden verklaren." ik frons even uit verwarring. Wat bedoelt hij? Dan bemerk ik dat hij plots dichterbij komt en ik bekijk hem nieuwsgierig. Wat...? "Ik. Hou. Van. Jou." fluistert hij zachtjes in mijn oor en mijn ogen wijden zich. Wat? Shizuo... Shizuo... Hij... En nu wordt alles duidelijk. De intense blikken die hij me geeft, de glimlachen, de bijna-kus ervaringen, de date, het handen vasthouden, de zachte persoonlijkheid... Alles is logisch nu. En plots is de warmte van Shizuo verdwenen en verbaasd kijk ik hoe Shizuo naar achteren deinst. Dan realiseer ik me dat ik te lang stil ben geweest, alweer! "Sorry, eh. Ik dacht gewoon... Ik dacht gewoon dat ik het je moest vertellen voordat je vertrok... Eh... Ik zal nu maar ga-" ik laat hem niet uitspreken door hem rond zijn nek te omhelzen. "Ik hou ook van jou, slimmerik." fluister ik zachtjes in zijn oor voordat ik mijn lippen op de zijne druk. Eerst is hij even in schok, maar direct daarna antwoordt hij meteen en thumb|Ik zal altijd op hem wachten. Altijd.wikkelt zijn armen rond mijn middel. Een gevoel van opluchting en nog iets vele sterkers kriebelt in mijn buik. Liefde. "Attentie. Alle passagiers voor de vlucht E44 naar Washington, USA, jullie vlucht gaat vertrekken over drie minuten. Vertrek a.u.b. naar uw vliegtuig." dat is alles wat de vrouw door de intercom zegt en ik breek af; hijgend. Shizuo hijgt ook en ik leg zachtjes mijn hand op zijn wang. "Ik had gehoopd dat we dit eerder hadden gehad." hij grinnikt en kijkt me zacht aan. "We werden ook wel vaak gestoord." ik grinnik en knik als begrip. "Ja..." ik laat mijn hand vallen langs mijn dij en neem een stap naar achter. "Ik moet gaan." hij knikt en glimlacht. "Weet ik. Ik ben blij dat we nog persoonlijk afscheid hebben kunnen nemen." ik laat een traan ontsnappen, maar glimlach toch naar hem. "Ja, ik ook. Vaarwel, Shizuo." dan draai ik me om en wandel weg, richting controle. Als ik de controle voorbij ben, hoor ik hem weer. "Hey Yagiri!" verbaasd draai ik me om en zie hem grinniken. "Vergeet me niet! En wacht op me." dat laatste zegt hij wat zachter, maar ik heb het luid en duidelijk gehoord. Ik glimlach. "Natuurlijk zal ik je niet vergeten, Heiwajima! En ik zal altijd op je wachten." het laatste wat ik van hem zie voor ik me omdraai, is zijn glimlach. Zelf glimlach ik breder en mijn besluit staat vast. Ik zal altijd op hem wachten. Altijd. Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved